The Dragon of The End
by YaBoyJordan
Summary: Jordan was a normal kid. Yeah he had Issei Hyoudou, the super pervert, as a brother but he was normal. Until one day, he almost dies and gains a power not seen in centuries. Long live him, the Dragon of The End. AN: Akeno will be fourteen in this fic. Don't like? Don't read!
1. chapter 1

The Dragon of The End

Chapter One: My First Day!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned, shutting the alarm off. I heard a knock on my door. "Jordan-Kun, time to get up!" Of course, Akeno stayed the night. "Be out in a minute!" I called to her. The name's Hyoudou Jordan. I'm thirteen and I'm starting my first day at Kuoh Academy.

I sat up and stretched, yawning. My dirty blonde locks fell in front of my eyes as I stared at them. 'Haircut. I really need one.' I thought.

I got up, walking to the bathroom built into my room and stared into the mirror, running my hand through my hair. I sighed and began to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I got changed quickly.

I wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform without the blazer as it was scheduled to be a warm day today. I left my hair as it was. No use trying to brush it until I get it cut.

I walked out of my bedroom door, going downstairs and seeing Rias sitting on my brother's lap. I stared before sighing and walking to the refrigerator.

I opened it and grabbed the Orange Juice before closing the door. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured some in before looking at Issei. "Want some?" I asked him. "No thanks." He said.

I put it back and took a sip of my juice, my back to everyone. All of a sudden I felt a head resting on my shoulder and two mounds of flesh on my back.

"Hello Jordan-Kun~" I heard. A blush crept onto my face. "H-Hello Akeno-Chan." I said, stuttering. I heard my brother snickering and made a mental note to kill him later.

Enter Akeno Himejima. My girlfriend. She was a year older than me, just a few inches taller than me, with me being five foot and her being five foot five. Issei introduced me to her and we hit it off straight away. A few months later, we were together.

"How are you this morning?" I asked the raven haired girl, putting my glass on the counter and turning to face her. I smirked as she didn't expect it before she got this little spark in her eyes. "Good. And you~?" She asked me in a slightly seductive voice.

"I'm good. Happy to be starting my first day." I said. She nodded. "We should get going then, don't want to be late." She said. I nodded and quickly finished my drink before grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

~Line Break~

It was my first period, English, and as I was a bit late into the year the teacher introduced me to the class. "Class, today we have a new student with us. Introduce yourself." She said. I cleared my throat.

"Hello. My name is Hyoudou Jordan. I like my brother, my girlfriend, dragons, ramen and the colors red and black. I don't like criminals, the time it takes to make instant ramen and vegetables. My hobbies are playing on my phone, reading and listening to music. My dream for the future... I don't know yet." I said.

"Well... That was interesting. Please sit next to Koneko." She pointed to a white haired girl with yellow eyes and a cat hairclip. I kept to myself for the lesson, only speaking when asked a question. After that, the rest of the day was a breeze. Then I walked home, got changed into a tank top and sweatpants and went to sleep.


	2. 2

**A/N: Thanks for the support for the last chapter guys! I apologise for putting Jordan with Akeno instantly as opposed to most authors who slowly form their relationship but there will be a backstory. This chapter is sort of a little side chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 _Chapter 2: A Relaxed Saturday Night._

I sat on my bed, playing on my Xbox as I struggled to complete a particularly difficult level on Assassin's Creed: Syndicate. After an hour of trying I was finally almost done. "Come here, bitch!" I said, assassinating my target and completing the mission from hell. I let out a breath and smirked.

'Finally finished. I think I deserve a snack after that.' I thought, getting up and walking downstairs, glaring at Issei's door as noises I did NOT want to hear flowed from the crack underneath the door.

I walked to the locked kitchen cabinet and moved a tile in the wall, revealing a key. I unlocked the cabinet and opened it, my mouth watering as I stared at the chocolate stacked there.

Oh yeah, I'm a huge chocolate fan. That's why the cabinet is locked. I refuse to let Issei defile my precious with his hands. Who knows where they've been!

'Well, judging from the noises upstairs, I can guess.' I thought to myself, chuckling. I grabbed a bar of chocolate before locking the cabinet.

I walked upstairs and started eating the chocolatey goodness and slammed my door, hearing an audible yelp from Issei's room and smirking. Now that they know I'm still awake they should stop.

I sat on my bed and placed my headphones on my head and pressing play on my phone. The music rushed through the headphones, calming me as I threw the finished chocolate wrapper into the trash can next to my door. My eyes drooped slightly and I yawned before pulling my covers over me and falling asleep to the music.

~End Of Chapter~

 **A/N: So what did you think? I'm still new to writing stories and thinking of plots so please don't judge me too harshly! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed, and remember to rate and review!**


End file.
